Burzliwe tajemnice
Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II Odcinek 3: Burzliwe tajemnice Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 1:00: W kierunku, gdzie ostatni raz ludzie Shany wykrywali obecność Jurgity zmierza już kilku żołnierzy. Nie zastają tam nikogo ani niczego. '' 'Żołnierz #1:' Żadnych śladów ani nic. Rozpłynęła się ? 'Dowódca żołnierzy:' Szefowa się wścieknie. '' Żołnierz #3: '''To jak, kontaktować się, że nic nie znaleźliśmy ? ''Nie musieli dzwonić. Zaczęła odzywać się ich komórka, numer Shany. Jeden z nich odebrał. '' '''Shana: I jak, jest gdzieś nasza zguba ? Żółnierz: No cóż... Shana: Lepiej dla was jak ją znajdziecie. Inaczej możecie nie wracać, jeśli chcecie być cali. Żołnierz stojący obok: Jak zwykle tylko się drze... '' '''Shana:' Słyszałam to! Ona musi zostać znaleziona. Żołnierze w kilka par rozdzielili się i zaczęli szukać zaginionej zawodniczki. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 2:00: ''Shana próbowała uspokoić się po tym, jak zaczęły pojawiać się kłopoty. Chuchnęła i podeszła, by przedstawić zawodnikom sytuacje w grze. Rozbłysy flary i pojawiły się podobizny trzech zabitych wczoraj osób. '' '''Shana:' Jak widzicie w grze zostało 15 osób. Yukiyo zdziwiona patrzy w niebo, nie zauważyła by pokazano Jurgitę. '' '''Yukiyo:' Ona.... ŻYJE?!!! Wpadła w szał i zaczęła niszczyć wszystko wokół, gdzie akurat się znajdowała. '' '''Yukiyo:' Tylko spokojnie, poradzisz sobie z nią następnym razem również. Pokazała wymuszony uśmiech, jednak w środku cała się gotowała ze złości. Tupnęła jeszcze nogą i ostrzyła miecz. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 4:00 W opuszczonej bazie dalej przebywała Leanne. Znalazła następny notatnik, z którego przeczytała owy nadpisek: '' ''Po kilkunastu nieudanych próbach wreszcie udało się! To przełomowy moment w dziejach, zaczęliśmy kontaktować się z innym wymiarem. Niebawem też powinniśmy móc zrobić przejście międzywymiarowe. Nasi najlepsi naukowcy, w tym ja nad tym ciężko pracują. '' ''Inny nadpisek: Parę tygodni później: Zdołaliśmy otworzyć przejście między wymiarami i z przejścia przybyła do nas mroczna kula. Emanuje od niej mroczną i tajemniczą siłą. Trzeba zbadać ją i wykorzystać. Nie możemy też powiedzieć o tym nikomu, gdyż to ściśle tajne. '' ''Na tych słowach skończyły się zapiski, które możnaby odczytać. Leanne nie pozostało nic innego jak szukanie następnych... '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 6:00: '''Albert:' No, już jesteśmy. Thomas i Albert, którzy odbyli małą drzemkę gdzieś w środku lasu. Dotarli w końcu do celu, jaki wskazywał Albert. Czyli dom tajemniczego znajomego. '' '''Thomas:' Teraz się przekonamy, czy mówisz prawdę. Czy też zabije cię za chwile. Albert: Wyluzuj zią. Zaraz się przekonasz, że... Miał zamiar otworzyć drzwi domu, lecz z niego wybiegł nagle przerażony Frank. Potrącił obu i zniknął w głębi dżungli. '' '''Thomas:' Co to miało być ?! Albert: Nie wiem, typek chyba ześwirował. Thomas: Dzięki niemu mam wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno mam wchodzić tam... Spojrzał się podejrzliwie na Alberta, który polecał mu przyjście tutaj razem. '' '''Albert: '''Wchodzisz czy nie ? Thomas wyciągnął broń i powolnym krokiem zaczął wchodzić w głąb domu. '''Albert:' Broń nie jest potrzebna.. no chyba. Thomas spojrzał na chwile na niego i zadał samemu sobie pytanie: "Czemu u licha tutaj poszedłem z tym niedorozwojem ?!" '' ''Usłyszeli, że coś odbywa się w piwnicy. Których drzwi były przed nimi. '' '''Thomas:' Wyciągaj swoją broń, te odgłosy mnie niepokoją. Albert: Moja broń to GPS... Thomas: Wykrywa tu kogoś w takim razie ? Albert: '''Tylko uczestników wykrywa. '''Thomas: Więc boje się jeszcze bardziej. Obydwoje weszli nie pewnie do piwnicy i... '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 8:00: ''Słychać strzały. W wir wzajmnej walki dorwali lub też dorwały się... '' '''Fiona:' Irytująca frustratka. Strzelała do jakiejś osoby z swojego Uzi. Ta ukryła się za jakimś drzewem. '' '''Iris: '''To nie fair pie**olona k****, ty masz lepszą broń je**na szmato. '''Fiona:' Widać tak los chciał. Tobie by się nie przydała z takim ego rozdmuchanym. Iris: Zamorduje cię! Krzyknęła wściekła, siedząc za drzewem. '' '''Fiona:' Serio chcesz jeszcze walczyć, wiedząc, że zaraz zginiesz ? Iris: Nie bądź tego taka pewna. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się trzecia osoba, która zaczęła atakować Fionę. '' '''Fiona:' No brawo, swoim darciem mordy świrusko ściągnełaś innych. Daphne: Dwie owieczki na rzeź. Wycelowała w głowę Fiony, lecz jednak chybiła. Strzała zmieniła tor lotu, odbijając się od gałęzi lekko na prawo. '' '''Iris:' Na razie frajerki, ja zmykam. Jeszcze was dorwę. Iris ulotniła się. Fiona próbowała za nią pobiec by ją zabić. Lecz przeszkodziła jej Daphne. '' '''Fiona:' Grr.. poważnie ? Daphne: '''Na pierwszy ogień ty... '''Fiona: Więc spróbuj tego. Zaatakowała ją swoim Uzi, ta musiała zrobić unik i schować się. Fiona zaś wymeniła magazynek. '' '''Daphne:' Będę miała z tobą zabawę widzę. Fiona: '''Jeszcze nie wiesz, kim tak naprawdę mogę się stać. '''Daphne: '''Miło będzie to zobaczyć, a potem i twoją śmierć. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 10:00: '''Lukaninho II: Od dłuższego czasu cisza i spokój wokoło nas. Claudy: I dobrze, niech sami siebie zabijają. A my dotrwamy do finału tak. Lukaninho II: Cicho! Zakrył jej usta i wytężył słuch, gdyż chyba coś usłyszał. Lukaninho II: Kimkolwiek jesteś, wyłaź. Yukiyo wylazła zza drzewa i zaczęła klaskać. '' '''Yukiyo:' Nieźle kolego, wygrałeś właśnie główną nagrodę mojego programu. Claudy: First: Jakiego znowu programu. Second: Co to za nagroda. Third: Ja też tu JESTEM! Yukiyo: Oglądałam 5 lat temu ten program. I wiem, że jesteś bratem tego typka co zginął na koniec. Te samo imię z dodatkowym członem. Lukaninho II: Wiedziałem, że ktoś mi stąd jeszcze o tym przypomni. Niestety. Wyjął kuszę i przycelował w Yukiyo. '' '''Claudy:' O czym ona mówi. Luka ? Lukaninho II: Wytłumaczę ci, jak pozbędziemy się tej tutaj. Claudy: '''Oke, tylko ja chce wiedzieć teraz. '''Lukaninho II: Nie chce teraz o tym rozmawi... Spuścił gardę, lecz Yukiyo niespodziewanie zaatakowała. Zablokowała w jego kuszy jeden z mechanizmów, przez co broń była bezużyteczna. '' '''Yukiyo:' A może to z jego powodu tu jesteś. Chcesz być lepszy niż on i wygrać to. Męska duma ? Claudy: '''O czym ona... ? '''Lukaninho II: Milcz i nie irytuj mnie. Próbował rzucić się na Yukiyo. Ona zaś już miała wymierzyć mieczem w jego serce... wpadła jednak w pułapkę i niewidzialna ściana odbiła cios. '' '''Yukiyo:' Lucky lucky lucky kurde flaki, ku*** mać. Lukaninho II: Spieprzamy i wyjaśnię ci Claudy. Claudy: Niby co mi... Lukaninho pociągnął ją za sobą. Yukiyo jeszcze jakiś czas została w klatce. Później poszła sobie szukać jakiejś innej ofiary. '' Wyspa Hachijo, godzina 12:00: ''Marta szła sobie po lesie powoli i uważnie. '' '''Marta: '''Nie mogę zostać zaskoczona. Muszę być uważna. ''Jakaś osoba jednak dość niespodziewanie skoczyła na nią w drzewa. Okazało się, że to... '' '''Iris:' Kolejna szmata spotkana, tym razem się uda. Uderzyła ją kastatemi, które zabrała od pozostałości ciała Johana. '' '''Marta:' Widzę ktoś ma nierówno pod sufitem. Nie pozostając dłużna, przywaliła jej z swojego baseballa prosto w podbródek. Tak, że wyleciał jej ząb. '' '''Iris:' Oszpeciłaś mnie już do końca życia. Marta: Sama mnie sprowokowałaś. Iris: Zginiesz w męczarniach! Rzuciła się na nią i zaczęły się tłuc na ziemii. Raz jedna, raz druga uderzały siebie lub też wyrywały włosy. '' '''Marta:' Ten program jest chory, a ludzie w nim jeszcze bardziej. Iris: Tak, ty jesteś przykładem chorej umysłowo. Marta: Nie skomentuje tego. Przed nimi właśnie można było zobaczyć lekkie wzniesienie po czym ostry zjazd w dół. One wplątane w wir walki nawet tego nie zauważyły. '' '''Iris:' Nara frajerko. Iris udało się zrzucić jakimś cudem Martę, która spadła w dół. Poturbowała się przy tym bardzo i została też lekko ranna w ramię oraz nogę. Trochę krwi poleciało przez to. A ona sama była w nie najlepszym stanie. '' '''Marta:' Dałam się pokonać. Wstyd. Na całej linii. Wyspa Hachijo, godzina 15:00, dzień 2: Frank dopiero teraz przestał być pod wpływem iluzji. Wylądował gdzieś w dziczy wyspy. '' '''Frank:' Nie pamiętam nic z ostatnich godzin, ale faza heh. Spojrzał na swoją broń, którymi były ostre shurikeny. '' '''Frank:' I co ja z wami zrobię, ciężko będzie tym zabić... Niespodziewanie dostał z kunaia. Prosto w nogę co odczuł i przysiadł ranny. '' '''Frank: '''Kim jesteś ? '''Drawn:' Twoim przyszłym oprawcą. Zauważył na ciele Franka, że jest pozszywany. '' '''Drawn: '''Ciekawe te twoje ciało. Rzucił swojego kunai'a trafiając w brzuch i ten padł, jeszcze chwile żył. '''Drawn:' Chętnie bym potestował na tobie. Ale wpierw muszę przetrwać. Frank: Nie dostaniesz mojego ciała. Ani ty ani nikt inny. Ku zdziwieniu Drawna ten wysadził się, gdyż obok znalazł granat. Być może jakaś zguba Kimmi. Drawn zdołał cudem uniknąć tego, by nie zostać rannym podczas wybuchu. Drzewo wystarczająco osłoniło go. '' '''Drawn:' Adios, koleś. Nr. 5: Frank - nie żyje. Zostało 14 zawodników. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 18:00: ''Daphne i Fiona tymczasem dalej mierzyły się i były już nieźle zmęczone. Daphne: '''Poddasz się w końcu. Nie czuje już rąk. '''Fiona: Nie ma mowy. Dalej próbowały walczyć, lecz ku zdziwieniu obu ziemia zaczęła się coraz to bardziej i systematyczniej trząść pod ich nogami. '' '''Daphne:' Ugh. Kolejny wymysł tej prowadzącej. Fiona: Też widziałam to i owo co nawymyślała. Pod Daphne nieoczekiwanie otworzyła się jakaś dziura w dół i wpadła do niej. A trzęsienie ustało. '' '''Fiona: '''Chyba wygrałam. Szczęście sprzyja lepszym. ''Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i poszła spokojnie dalej. Zaś gdzieś pod ziemią. '' '''Daphne:' Gdzie ja jestem... ? Widziała tylko jak przed nią patrzyły na nią tajemnicze ślepia. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 20:00: '''Lukaninho II:' Od dłuższego czasu nikogo ani niczego, odsapnijmy w końcu. Claudy: Owszem. I czekam na wyjaśnienia... odnośnie tego co mówiła tamta dziewczyna i jak na to reagowałeś. Lukaninho II: '''Słuchaj, ten tego... '''Claudy: No słucham. Ten tego co ? Lukaninho II: Ona mówiła prawdę, przybyłem tutaj, gdyż chciałem się dowiedzieć prawdy co się stało z moim bratem. I pomścić go tak jakby, wygrywając to. Claudy: Więc mówisz, że nie przypadkiem tu jesteś ? Lukaninho II: Zgadza się, specjalnie mnie złapali. Ale chyba przez to i ciebie złapali i musisz tu brać udział. Claudy: Cóż, mówiąc szczerze.. to też moja znajoma Selene brała też udział. I nie przetrwała za długo. I dlatego też tu jestem. W podobnym celu jak ty. Lukaninho II: To czemu u licha czepiasz się mnie ?! Claudy: Skoro przyszła pora na odkrycie tajemnic, to też wypadało. A czepianie się bo... emocje zrobiły swoje. Lukaninho II: Kumam, trochę. Claudy: '''Chodźmy już... ''Nagle została ranna w ramię, przeleciał koło niej shuriken i trochę krwi poleciało. '' '''Drawn: Dwie papużki nierozłączki. Słodko aż się rzygać chce. Lukaninho II: Ugh... Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 22:00: Marta ranna szła i coraz więcej traciła krwi. '' '''Marta:' Kurczę, nie jest dobrze. Zaczęły u niej pojawiać się zawroty głowy. '' '''Marta:' Chyba zaraz pójdę na tamten świat. Jakby tego było mało, zza drzewa wyłoniła się... '' '''Yukiyo': No panno, ta krew była bardzo pomocna. Marta zaczęła uciekać, lecz Yukiyo bez trudu ją dogoniła. '' '''Yukiyo:' Ucieczka w takim stanie, to nic nie da. Marta: Nie mam innego wyjścia ? Yukiyo: W sumie masz racje. Marta zrobiła jeszcze zamach kijem baseballowym, ale Yukiyo zrobiła unik. '' '''Marta:' Próbowałam... Yukiyo: Jakieś ostatnie słowa ? Marta: Obyś nie wygrała tego... Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Yukiyo przebiła ją mieczem prosto w serce. '' '''Marta: '''I spłoń. ''Splunęła krwią w ostatnim tchnieniu i umarła. '' '''Yukiyo': Jakie milusie słowa na koniec żywota. <3 Nr. 16: Marta - nie żyje. Zostało 13 zawodników. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 2, godzina 23:00: ''Leanne dalej znajdowała się opuszczonej bazie i chciała znaleźć następne zapiski. W jednej z nich znalazła owy tekst: '' ''Nasze badania przerosły oczekiwania. Dowiedzieliśmy się dużo o tej tajemnej kuli. '' ''Zapisek parę dni później: '' ''Ona oszalała, mroczna kula opanowała jednego z naszych. Ralph nie jest sobą, to jakiś potwór. Potrafi kontrolować wszystko i oszalał. Nie chce być nic pozostało z tego co tu jest. AAAA... '' ''Tymczasem tajemniczy osobnik pojawił się za Leanne: '' '???: A co ty tutaj robisz, dziewucho ? '''Leanne: Ehm, no... to cześć! Zwinnie wyminęła osobnika. Ten zszokowany chwile biernie się na to patrzył. Gdy jednak spróbował gonić dziewczynę - na jego drodze pojawili się żołnierze, prawdopodobnie ludzie Shany. '' 'Żołnierze:' Ralph stój! '''Ralph:' Przynieśliście mi to co kazałem wam zabrać ? Żołnierz: Wszystko jest. Żołnierze oferowali mu jakąś dziwną aparaturę. '' '''Ralph:' Wspaniale, a teraz odejdźcie i zostawcie mnie. Machnął tylko ręką, a ci odeszli. Skierował się do jakiegoś podziemia w bazie. '' '''Ralph: '''Mój plan pora powoli kończyć. ''Widzimy Jurgitę pod stopami Ralpha. Lecz pytanie takie: Żyje i tylko jest nieprzytomna czy też martwa ? '' ''' ' Ocena odcinka? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II